Random Adventure 1
by Dsman
Summary: In Silent nights everyone knows Kim's real parents are dead but how.


**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible**

**This is also a a piece of Silent Nights the story where Kim is mute but a head band allows her to mental talk. The story's will be called Random adventures and they have no set time line so they can be when ever set along the story line.**

* * *

"OK students it's snack time can anyone guess what I brought in today?" asked Mrs. Funnybone.

Wade raised his hand first so he was called upon.

"I think you brought us cookies and a cabbage for Kim" said Wade.

"Oh Kim please sit down" said Mrs. Funnybone.

Kim had gotten up and was looking out the window.

"Kim honey what's wrong?" asked Mrs. Funnybone.

_"Daddy and Mr Du is here"_ said Kim.

Everyone knew that Kim would never joke or lie about her adopted father picking her up and the way they heard it in their head when they hear Mr. Du they knew it meant some one was in trouble. A knock came to the door so Mrs Funnybone open it and it was Barken along with Drew and Will Du. Normally Barken had anger or disappointment was fear and shock.

"Mrs Funnybone please come out here and bring Libskey, Rockwaller, and Stoppable with you please" said Barken.

When the four came out another teacher went in.

"In 2 weeks these 3 will be absent due to certain circumstances" said Mr Barken

"Oh um may I ask why?" asked Mrs Funnybone.

"_Their dead aren't they"_ said Kim.

Kim's friends and teacher all looked at Kim in surprise as it was the first time they had ever seen her cry since they met her over 5 months ago. Drew picked her up holding back tears himself.

"Who is she talking about?" asked Bonnie putting her attention on Will Du.

Will Du looked down at the 5 year old girl who demanding that revel important information and he knew one day she would be a handful.

"We found her parents but Amy Doying had already killed them to cover her tracks it is apparent that she forced them to make something but we do not know what it is yet" said Will Du.

"How have you not caught this women yet?" asked Mrs. Funnybone.

"she's a certified whack job and a an ex scientist for the military she's been on the run for many years while also holding a grudge on Kim here" said Will Du.

_"Daddy is Shena home I want to go to bed"_ said Kim.

"Sure honey I'll take you home and Shena's there along with her brothers" said Drew.

" Mr. Libskey has permission to take Rockweller and Stoppable with Him" said Barken

The group of 5 left while Mrs Funnybone walked back into her class and sat down watching the children eat their snacks.

**Home.**

The whole time in the car Ron tried to get Kim to speak while Bonnie tried to cheer her up but neither worked. Shena came out to talk to Drew while sadly watching Kim go to bed. This was Bonnie's and Ron's first time meeting Menat, Wedno and Werdno.

"Children you will be coming to the funeral with us" said Shena.

"Thank you" said Bonnie.

"Oh right thanks" said Ron.

"No thank you for being there for Kim" said Shena.

"I've never seen Kim so sad before" said Ron.

"I have" said Menat.

Everyone turned to look at him so he explained what he meant.

"Kim was 2 and Shena dropped her off at my place so that she could go help with the search for Kim's parents Shena had told me that no one had told Kim yet" "I asked Kim if she wanted a snack she said no then I asked if she wanted to watch Tv she said no so I placed a book next to her and went into the kitchen to fill out my report _(for Ron and Bonnie's benefit he told them he was a safety inspector)_ then an hour later I went in to check on her and she was crying" "So I asked her whats wrong and she responded by telling me that James and Ann were missing which surprised me so I asked her how she knew that as I knew so far that no one had told her" "She told me that no one had to tell her because she already knew since last night when she felt something bad enter the house which then vanished along with her parents" "But the thing is she also told me she thought it was a dream but she knew it was not when she woke up under the bed where she had hide when she felt the evil presences and that is also where Shena had found her" "She asked me not to tell because she was scared that it would return and she did not want Shena to get mad she also knew it was that it was that #$%& Amy" explained Menat.

Shena ran up stairs to check on Kim. Drew asked Menat about this sense ability and called someone on his phone. Ron and Bonnie went up stairs and heard Kim and Shena talking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Shena.

_"Because you would have told daddy and he would have told Betty"_ said Kim.

"Kim are you scared of me?" asked Shena.

_"Less then cuddle buddy's and more then spilling stuff on the carpets"_ said Kim.

"So why is the carpet below me?" asked Shena.

_"Because until I spill something on the carpet you not angry"_ said Kim.

"So I'm below cuddle buddies?" asked Shena.

_"Everyone and everything"_ said Kim.

"I love you baby" said Shena.

_"I love you to Shena"_ said Kim.

**From this day forward on the day of the funeral Kim and her god parents would go out to the grave or Ann and James Possible to tell them about thier year and to leave flowers for the fallen couple.**


End file.
